


Acts of Kindness

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: I dunno where this is going. Since I got nothing for Christmas, I've been writing.It started as something based on the Grimm's Fairy Tales, not sure how it ended where it did.
Relationships: Snow White & Bigby Wolf, Snow White/Bigby Wolf
Kudos: 15





	Acts of Kindness

Snow never forgets the acts of kindness that people have done for her throughout her long life, from mundies and fables alike. There has been a lot of kindness in her life, similarly, there has been a lot of hatred too.  
Way back in the Old Kingdom, Snow remembers the anger from the Queen, the hatred that she held towards Snow, for reasons entirely unknown. Of course, Snow doesn’t dwell on the bad times of the past, though she does often think of the nice times that would follow.

Bigby wasn’t nice back then, but Snow knows that comes from his true nature. He never hurt her though. There was always a risk when she was in the woods – she’d heard the tales of him, yet the few interactions that they had were all pleasant – he would let her go on her way, or even helping her.

_A boar had tried to attack her once, she was unarmed and terrified. Bigby swooped in and saved the day, killing the boar with ease. Snow had thanked him, despite shaking with fear. Bigby had merely wiped away some blood and let her on her way._  
But the biggest act of kindness in her life came from the Woodsman, an unlikely friend.

_The Queen had put a bounty for her heart. The Woodsman took the bounty, with the promise that he would return to the Queen with the heart of Snow White, on which the Queen would feast. The Woodsman searched high and low throughout the Kingdom, though it was fruitless – Snow had already fled into the woods surrounding. She had found a small hut, far too small for someone to live in. It was live-able for the first night. Morning rolled around, and Snow resumed her travels. She walked, and walked, though she had gotten so turned around that she had no idea of if she was even going in the right direction. She continued walking, leaving a small trail of hints as to where she was._

_“Snow White” The voice was chilling. His voice was sing-songy, piercing the deafening silence of the forest. Snow turned to face him, already bracing herself. The Woodsman seemed to soften when he saw Snow though. He dropped his axe to the floor._  
 _  
“Go” He had commented. Snow frowned slightly._  
 _  
“You’re only a kid. Run, get away from the Queen and the kingdom. I’ll deal with the bounty” He explained. Snow nodded, she had thought of hugging him, though she thought better of it and ran in the opposite direction. After a few moments, she heard grunts from The Woodsman and a boar squealing. Snow didn’t stop running though, not until long after the sun had set._ _From what Snow has heard since then, the Queen feasted on the heart of an imposter – the boar. She learned of Snow’s failed assassination, though before she could complain, she was punished for her actions._

On times like these, Snow is grateful for the Woodsman’s act of kindness on that day. She feels indebted to him, a debt that can never be repaid. Snow isn’t entirely sure if The Woodsman remembers his act, but Snow does. It’s the first thing she thinks of when she wakes, and the last thing on her mind before she falls asleep on a night, curled up in Bigby’s warm arms. Snow has never gotten the chance to properly thank the Woodsman, something that she regrets sorely. She has never found the right time – the last time they properly interacted was during that case. It didn't feel right for Snow to bring up something that happened so long ago, especially when they were all under so much stress.  
Since then, Snow has never found the right time to talk to him.   
  
Maybe it'll come soon, but for now, Snow is content curled up in Bigby's arms, just as she is now. His fingers are stroking over her back as they lay together, naked to the world that surrounds them. 

“What’s on your mind?” He asks, though he isn’t looking down to her. Snow shrugs slightly, shifting to get more comfortable on his chest. 

“Back in the Old Kingdom, The Woodsman was very kind to me. I’ve never gotten a chance to thank him. If not for him, I likely wouldn’t be here today” Snow admits. Bigby nods, stroking his fingers through Snow’s hair.   
  
“What did he do?” He asks. Sleep fills his voice, yet Snow knows that he’s more alert than he has been in a while.   
  
“The Queen had a bounty out for my heart. He’d taken it, though he didn’t kill me. Instead, he let me flee” Snow admits. Bigby nods, he can vaguely remember that time. He doesn’t like to think of it though, it reminds him of who he truly was.   
  
“You were rather kind to me back then too” Snow murmurs, peeking up to Bigby. He’s staring up at the ceiling, deep in his thoughts. 

“You could’ve killed me while I was exploring those woods” She explains, though Snow isn’t entirely sure if Bigby is actually listening to her. 

“Instead, you let me go on my way – even going as far as to kill the animals that would try to harm me” Snow adds. Bigby shrugs slightly.   
  
“I’m sure you’ll find the time to thank The Woodsman,” Bigby says. Snow frowns slightly, shifting to straddle Bigby’s hips. He gives a lazy smirk to Snow as he rakes his eyes over her body.   
  
“You don’t like the past, do you?” She asks, trailing her fingers through the hairs that cover his chest. 

“Not really. I mean, look at who I was. I have a reputation for a reason…” Bigby trails off, his eyes avoiding Snow’s. She frowns slightly, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his cheek.   
  
“You’ve changed” She comments. Bigby shrugs. 

“Have I?” He murmurs. Snow nods, pulling him into a soft hug. She strokes her fingers down Bigby’s spine.  
  
“You’re a good man, Bigby Wolf. You’ve always been kind to me” Snow states. Bigby shrugs, though he lets himself inhale Snow’s scent. She strokes her fingers through his hair.   
  
“And I love you, so very much” Snow promises. She presses a soft kiss to Bigby’s cheek. He still doesn’t say anything, though Snow knows that he has heard everything that she said. 

After a few moments, she shifts to lay back down, with their naked bodies wrapped around each other.   
  
“I wouldn’t have said yes, if I didn’t believe you’re a good person” Snow shrugs, tracing one of Bigby’s fingers over the ring on her finger. 


End file.
